Heated Outback Night
by Oiram
Summary: Mog the cat from Kangaroo Creek Gang has the worst day of her life... and the best day of her life, right at the same time.


**It is a quiet night in the Kangaroo Creek. All of the gang are sleeping peacefully in there beds, without a care in the world. In the meantime, Mog, leader of the Feral Cats, is sitting on a piece of cardboard in the junkyard, about a half a mile from Kangaroo Creek. She has her head in her hands, as she is moaning and groaning.**

"***Sniff*, Why me?" she yowled, "Why did this have to happen to me? What happened to the times when I was fed actual cat food, served on a silver platter? Now I'm here, eating disgusting mice and junk in this quarantine zone with two disgraceful pussies, while those idiotic creatures are sitting there little behinds in comfort zones. They get the good life. I used to have the good life! Why was it taken from me? What in Dundee's name did I do to deserve this? WHAT?"**

**Mog starts to cry to herself, bubbling and wheezing. She finally stopped, got up from the cardboard, and looked around the junkyard. She then walks to a hill of junk and starts to dig through it, until she found a piece of metal in the junk. She looks at a reflection of herself from the metal.**

"**Look at yourself." She says to her reflection, "You are just like that one guy from that one movie, where you had just climbed to the top of the world, but then you spiraled down just as fast as suddenly as you climbed up. What is the point anymore? Should I really torture myself more?"**

**Mog continues looking at her own, seeing nothing but shame, and distaste. She sees a pathetic joke. She finally ends her contemplation, and then lifts the sharp piece high in the air, readying herself of suicide. Just as she is half-an-inch from ending her life, Mange, one of the two male feral cats, walks up behind her.**

"**Hello" he says.**

**Mog immediately stops herself from stabbing her heart. She turns around towards Mange and buts the hand holding the piece of metal behind her back.**

"**Hi- I mean, what do you want?" She rebounded.**

**Mange started to edge up closer to Mog. He has his hand behind his back also.**

"**Well?" Mog asks again.**

**Mange then pulls out a bouquet of flowers from his back, and puts them right to Mog's face.**

"**A- Ah- Aaaahhhhh-CHOO!" She blew all of the flower petals off of the flowers. Mange is oblivious to this fact.**

"**You stupid pussy! I'm allergic to flowers! Why in Dundee's name did you do that?"**

**Mange gets closer still, almost to the point where Mog feels claustrophobic. Mog then sees a look in Mange's eyes, anhd the look is not something that makes her feel safe.**

"**Wh- Wh- what are you doing?" Mog questioned uncomfortably.**

**Mog starts to back up while Mange continues to edge closer to her. Mange licks his lips, disgusting Mog.**

"**You stay away from me!"**

**Mog turns around, but accidentally runs into a hill of trash. Mange starts to run towards the stunned Mog, but she quickly gets back on her feet and starts running. She runs around a ton of trash hills, losing Mange in the process. When she looked back to see that Mange is no longer on her tail, she bumps into Gabbo, the other male feral cat, and falls down.**

"**Ohf" she said as she hit her bum on the ground. **

**She looks back up at Gabbo **

"**Oh, it's you." she groaned.**

**Mog gets herself back up and dusts herself off. Gabbo then edges up closer and shows her a dead rat in his hand. He puts it into her hands.**

"**Yuck!" she shrieked "Why did you give me this filth?"**

**Mog then sees the look in Gabbo's eyes, and it gives her no good feelings at all. He starts to edge up as if he was a zombie, while Mog gets disturbed once again and tries to back away. She then remembers that she still has the piece of metal from earlier, and puts it up to Gabbo's nose.**

"**Stand back!" she screamed "I am not going to let one dumb feline scare the wits out of me!"**

**Just as she said that so confidently, Mange grabs her arms from behind out of nowhere and she is forced to drop the piece of metal. **

"**Er… you win?" she said in a disturbed high-pitched voice.**

**Mog is picked up by Gabbo and Mange, and is then carried to the most open part of the dump. She unsuccessfully strangles in a vain attempt to escape their grasp.**

"**Why in Irwin's name are they doing this? I don't understand it!" she thought "Wait! Maybe this is just a dream. That has got to be it. Only explanation!"**

**Mog then proceeds to bite herself at the chest. She inflicts many marks on herself before she realizes that this is, infact, reality. The trio come to the clearest spot in the land field, and then she is thrown down to the ground like a ragdoll. She tries to crawl away, but Mange and Gabbo immediately jump on top of her and hold her down.**

"**Seriously! What are you two fucking doing?" she exclaimed out of complete and utter fear.**

**Gabbo and Mange then respond in a zombie-like tone "Exactly that."**

**They then role Mog on her side and the two get on each side of her. Gabbo gets on the front, while Mange gets on the back. She then finally realizes what is going on in this mess. Mange and Gabbo are feeling heat. Their two penises then rise up and they fit them right into Mog's vagina and butt hole. They the proceed to hump Mog very slowly, with her feeling a little pain from this. The duo start to increase their speed as the minutes tick by, and Mog feels more and more unbearable pain. She feels the cum inside of herself gurgling due to the actions. The duo get faster and harder, and Mog suddenly could not take anymore, and starts to scream so loud, that it could be heard out on Pluto. She screams as loud as she could, as well as long as she could as the duo continued.**

"**WHY!" She screamed to the heavens "WHY DIDN'T I JUST KILL MYSELF RIGHT WHEN I HAD THAT CHANCE? ****WHY?****"**

**When she started to lose her voice from all the screaming, the sperm from the duo spurts right into Mog's body. At the same time, he cum in Mog's body spurts right out of her vagina. Once that happened, she stopped screaming.**

**A faint "Quiet down there!" is heard. The voice sounded like that of Kristie Koala's.**

**Mog, after enduring all of the torment that she was put through, realizes that the end result of that entire incident was… fun. She…. Enjoyed it, much to her own surprise. Mange and Gabbo then removed their penises from Mog's vagina and butt hole and then picked up Mog and placed her on her knees. The duo both get in front of her, and then pick up their own penises and shoved them right into Mog's mouth. They immediately started to hump her mouth, same procedure as last time. Mog at this point would have probably bitten their penises off, but she felt that she will give this a chance as she loved the end result of last time. As the duo pounded harder and harder, she felt more and more pain at the jaw, but resisted the urge to hurt the two in any way. Finally, the sperm spurted out of the penises once again, going down her throat. The duo removed**

**Their penises from Mog's mouth and she then started to gulp and gasp for air. Once she got back her ability to breathe, she starts licked all around her mouth, teeth, and lips in order to get all the sperm that shot out into her.**

"**Oh my" she same flowingly "I can't believe I missed this all this time."**

**The duo then got down on all fours and edged close to her vagina. They place their tongues into her vagina, and then start to lick and suck on it. The duo continues the same procedure as last time, but this time, not only does Mog have a genuine heartfelt smile, but also gets a loving blush on her face. The two pounded harder and harder, faster and faster, stronger and stronger.**

"**Oh! OH!**** OH! ****OH!**** OH!****" Mog started to scream in a beauteous way.**

**Finally, her cum spurted once again from her vagina, going all over the duo's faces. **

"**I SAID QUIET DOWN THERE!" The voice faintly screamed again.**

**Mog attempts to catch her breath once again. After she does this, she sees that the duo is now tired. They curl up into balls and start to snore, with the cum still on their faces. Mog then decides that, for this one night, she will sleep with them. She crawls herself to the two, curls into a ball, and starts sleeping. The very next day, the Kangaroo Creek Gang meets at their grounds, but they all have circles in their eyes. **

"**Crikey!" Exclaimed Kevin Kangaroo "What was that sound last night?"**

**Emily Emu responded "It seemed like the wind was blowing really hard that point."**

**Wally Wombat stood up and said "That was no wind. Logically, there would be no sounds like that coming from the wind."**

**Eddie Echidna and Paddy Possum are shaking uncontrollably with Tiddles Tigersnake comforting them. **

"**I- I- I- I- I- I- It- It- It- It was scary. Eddie was so frightened." Eddie said.**

"**There, there. It'sssssssss ok." comforted Tiddles.**

**Kristie Koala then stood up and said "It actually sounded like the noise was coming from the dump. I suggest we go over there to see if our "old friends" are not planning anything again."**

**The group then walks right over to a small cliff to see the dump. They look over the find the cat trio sleeping together, with sperm and cum all around them. Shocked at what they see, the entire gang covers each others eyes.**

"**Wh- Wh- What is it?" Peg Platypus asks.**

**Kevin replied "Nothing. Nothing at all, right Kristie?"**

**Kristie the said "Oh, it's something, alright, but it's something we never need to even think about again. I'd rather think of my cousions, Roobear, and Blinky Bill." **

**The entire gang turn back and walk back to where they came from. Just as they are out of sight, Mog wakes up and yawns.**

"**Good morning, my feline friends." she said "How was last night."**

**Mange and Gabbo then get up to her voice slowly.**

"**Last night?" Gabbo questioned "Oh, last night!…... Was there a last night?"**

**Just as they are fully awake, Mange and Gabbo notice all the white icky goo all over them.**

"**Er, what is this?" Gabbo said in a disturbed tone.**

**Mange replied "Oh, it's… it's…. LET'S GET THIS OFF!"**

**The cat duo quickly run off to find a water to wash the goo off, leaving Mog behind in the dust.**

"**Hm, those boneheads don't remember a thing bout last night." Mog noticed "….Oh well. It's probably for the best. They wouldn't have understood anyways. They would not understand the… experience."**

**Mog then laid back on the ground, grinning with joy.**


End file.
